


Next Time

by primalrage



Series: McHanzo Week Challenges [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, M/M, McHanzo Week, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage
Summary: Jesse McCree's neighbor, Genji, is off traveling the world again, which means his hot older brother Hanzo is in town to dogsit.Written for McHanzo Week 2020 - August 26th prompt = Free AU Day
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo Week Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892626
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I missed yesterday's McHanzo Week prompt. I have had the same best friend for 15 years, so her family is practically mine at this point. Yesterday, her uncle died from coronavirus. He had no pre-existing health conditions and was not at risk, but he wasn't social distancing. My own father recently came home after 3 weeks battling coronavirus. He, too, was not social distancing. It seems like my father was lucky, and her uncle was not. Her family and I are all really shaken up by his sudden death, and I just want to emphasize - please social distance. Please wear a mask if you must leave the house. It's not only your health you are endangering, but the lives of other people as well. The sooner we all comply, the sooner things can go back to normal. 
> 
> Written in a single sitting, with minimal editing.
> 
> Feel free to drop suggestions for the rest of the McHanzo Week 2020 prompts.
> 
> August 23 - Sand | Tides  
> August 24 - Scars | Promises  
> August 25 - Silly | Boogie  
> August 26 - Free AU Day  
> August 27 - The Wild | Trapped  
> August 28 - Seasons | Time  
> August 29 - Summer's End | Vacation

Jesse is startled awake by someone pounding on his front door. He had fallen asleep on the couch some hours ago. An old rerun of Family Feud is playing on television. For a moment he blinks at the screen, rubbing some old drool off his mouth. "His penis!" the contestant shouts. The crowd erupts into laughter and screams. The host blinks into the camera, and it's like he's staring into Jesse's soul.

The knocking starts again and Jesse swings his legs off the couch and pulls himself to his feet. He doesn't know who it could be. Three years living here, and he's never had an issue with the landlord. The complex is gated, so it's not like someone could be selling shit door-to-door. The last time he had a guest was... well... Jesse can't even remember. 

He throws open the door and nearly melts into the floor from the heat of his shame. 

It's Hanzo. Fucking Hanzo. And here he is, wearing a dirty wife beater and some sweatpants with a beard he hasn't trimmed in probably a week and hair still a wild mess from the pillow. Jesse wants to scream. If the world were to end right then, the sun exploding or a nuclear bomb going off and killing everyone on the planet, he would have considered it a blessing. 

"Hanzo," he says, "Long time, no see."

Hanzo looks furious. "Jesse, do you still have the spare key to Genji's apartment? He's asked me to dogsit again, but I drove all the way over here and left my key at home."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Gimme a sec." 

Jesse turns to the table he has next to his front door. On it, he keeps his mail, his keys, his wallet - it's where he dumps anything that he doesn't have the energy to find another place for. In one of the drawers, he finds Genji's key. Genji gave it to him almost two years ago, but he's never actually had to use it. "In case something happens to my dog," Genji had told him. For someone so crazy about his dog, Genji sure left the thing alone all the time. "I'm only happy when I'm traveling," was Genji's excuse. He had the spirit of a migratory bird.

Jesse holds the key up for Hanzo, who takes it with a sigh. "Thank you," he says. 

Jesse watches Hanzo turn his back towards him and take the three steps needed to cross the hall. Genji's door is right there, and as soon as Hanzo begins to turn the knob, they can hear the dog barking inside.

"How long are you here this time?" Jesse asks him. 

"One week," Hanzo grumbles, "He is lucky I work nearby, or else I would have told him to go fuck himself."

Jesse laughs. "Well, if you need a break, you know I'm always here."

"I know. Thank you," Hanzo says as he wedges a leg in the door to keep the howling dog back.

Jesse cannot see the dog, but he knows it to be a dachshund that Genji has named Ramen. Ramen is a good dog. Jesse likes her. Hanzo, however, is a cat person. They've discussed this before. He has two cats, Udon and Soba, who he claims were named first. Jesse doesn't like cats, but he likes Hanzo, so he had once stood there in the hall for almost half an hour listening to Hanzo talk all about them. It was, to date, the longest conversation the pair of them had ever had. 

"Good to see you again, Hanzo," Jesse tells him, offering him a grin. 

"You too, Jesse. I will see you around."

With that, Hanzo slips into the apartment across the hall. The door shuts, and Jesse is left in the hall listening to the muffled barks of Genji's dog. He wonders what Hanzo will do there over the next week. Does he sleep in Genji's bed, or on the couch? Does he wear pajamas around the apartment, or nothing at all? How often does he shower? What does he eat? Jesse has wondered these things countless times before, but he never gets answers. 

* * *

Two evenings later, Jesse is coming home from work exhausted. He has always felt jealous of people who like or even tolerate their jobs. For him, nothing is more draining than work. It's not that the things he does are hard or stressful; he just hates feeling like he's wasting his life. He drags his feet up the stairs, eager to get out of his clothes and slump in front of the television, but as he reaches his floor, he nearly bumps straight into Hanzo. 

Hanzo is wearing a t-shirt and running shorts. His body is amazing. Jesse can only stare at the bulge of his arms in those too-tight sleeves. He takes a couple of extra seconds to admire Hanzo's tattoo, too. He's seen it many times before, but this is the closest he's been. He might have even got the courage to ask about it today, if it wasn't for the little dog suddenly jumping at his knees. Ramen is leashed in her harness, ready for her walk. Her tail wags as quick as a hummingbird's wings. Jesse squats to scratch the scruff of her neck. 

"Hi, Ramen," he says, "Hi, Hanzo." He smiles up at Hanzo, and from this angle, he notices the unmistakable curve of soft flesh pressed against his thigh. _Fuck,_ he thinks, _that's his cock. It's so close I could touch it._

"Hello, Jesse," Hanzo sighs. He looks exhausted, too. 

"Hey, um... I was gonna order a pizza or somethin' for dinner. You wanna come across the hall and grab a couple slices?" Jesse actually had not planned on ordering anything for dinner. His plan had been to collapse in front of the television and stuff himself on potato chips. But he's willing to make sacrifices for some moments alone with Hanzo Shimada. 

Hanzo's expression softens. He's almost smiling. "I would appreciate that." 

So as Hanzo takes the dog downstairs, Jesse rushes back to his apartment. He orders the food, changes into an outfit that is casual but still _nice_ , and he picks up all the trash lying around. He even washes the old dishes in the sink, because he wants to look like he has his life together. The pizza comes before Hanzo does. He spends several minutes agonizing over to wait for Hanzo to start eating, but he fears that doing so will make this look like a date. It's more casual if he starts eating without him, right? At the same time, he's worrying about what plates to use. It's pizza, so his instinct is paper plates, but he doesn't want to look like a lazy slob, either. Perhaps dishes are a better option? 

Before he can settle on anything, there's a knock at the door. It's Hanzo, still in his running clothes. Jesse is glad to see that he left Ramen back in Genji's apartment. 

"Come in. It's not impressive, but feel free to make yerself at home ~ " 

He's about to make a choice between paper plates or dishes, but then Hanzo reaches into the pizza box and pulls out a slice. He begins to eat it without a plate, just holding it in his hand. Jesse sighs, relieved. They both sit at Jesse's dining table, eating pizza straight from the box, and even though neither of them are speaking, Hanzo is smiling, _genuinely_ smiling in a way that Jesse's never seen before. Jesse thinks he's never had such a nice moment with Hanzo. He's sad when Hanzo announces that it's late and retreats back across the hall. 

* * *

The next night, it is storming. The power stays on, but the storm knocks out the cable and internet. Jesse sits alone in his apartment, listening to the downpour of rain upon the roof and the rumble of nearby thunder. He's trying to read, to take his mind off the boredom, but his heart isn't in the book. He's never really been a fan of literature. Maybe he can find a DVD to throw on or something...

But then there's the door. 

He thinks it might be someone from the leasing office, with an update about the cable. When he opens the door, though, there is Hanzo. He's holding a trembling Ramen in his arms. "Is your television working?" Hanzo asks. 

"Nah, the storm took it out about twenty minutes ago," Jesse says, "You wanna come in? I can throw a movie on or something."

Hanzo hesitates. He doesn't say anything for a while, but Jesse can see him wondering if perhaps this is a big leap from strangers to hanging out together in a thunderstorm. "The dog is scared," is his excuse, "I should stay with her."

"You can bring her in, too. I don't mind. Long as you clean up if she shits somewhere."

Hanzo weighs the options and, after several awkward seconds of silence, takes a step forward into the apartment. 

Jesse throws on an old spaghetti Western. Ramen curls up in a blanket on the floor. He can see her shaking even through the fabric. Hanzo sits on one end of the sofa, and Jesse sits on the other. He can tell Hanzo is sitting too straight, unable to get comfortable. "You want a drink or somethin'?" Jesse asks. 

"That would be nice," Hanzo says, "Whatever you are having."

So Jesse fetches two glasses from the kitchen and fills them with whiskey. He'd been saving the bottle for the weekend, but it's okay. This event is worth it. Hanzo's here, and it's more than Jesse has ever dreamed. They return to their movie, sipping their drinks. It's not the good stuff, but he sees Hanzo begin to settle into the cushions as the warmth of the alcohol eases him into a sense of comfort. 

By the end of the film, the storm has moved on, leaving just the drumming of rain against the windows, and the cable and internet have been restored, but Hanzo doesn't get up to leave. 

"You wanna watch another?" Jesse asks, and Hanzo nods in response and holds up his glass for a refill.

They're three quarters of the way through the next DVD when Jesse realizes that, at some point, the distance between them has closed. Hanzo's head is so close to leaning on his shoulder that Jesse can't even focus on the movie anymore. He's just staring at Hanzo's dark hair, willing it to touch him. But just thinking about it is torture. His imagination is running wild. If Hanzo's head were to rest upon his shoulder, then maybe he would feel bold enough to kiss his temple, and maybe if he kissed Hanzo's temple, then Hanzo would tilt his head back and kiss him on the mouth, ajd maybe if Hanzo kissed him on the mouth, then maybe... then maybe... then maybe... His thoughts are spinning through endless scenarios. All of the imagined scenarios end with them tearing screaming orgasms out of each other. 

There's only about ten minutes left of the movie when Jesse finally gets up the courage to rest his hand on Hanzo's thigh. 

It was a mistake. He feels Hanzo stiffen against him again. The man turns to him, his eyes dark and all the warmth gone from them. Jesse pulls his hand back so quick it's like he touched a coil on the stove. "Jesse," he hisses, "the dog is right here."

Indeed, Ramen is right at their feet, but she's finally fallen asleep balled up in Jesse's blanket. He looks down at her and wants to blame her for his rejection, but instead he only feels further ashamed. "N-next time, maybe?" Jesse laughs, trying not to sound as wounded as he feels. 

"Yes. Next time." Hanzo gathers her in his arms and, without even waiting for the end of the movie, bids Jesse goodnight and hurries back across the hall. 

* * *

Jesse wants to feel hopeful about that. _Next time._ Next time what? Hanzo will allow him to touch him? Hanzo will touch him back? The fantasies of what might happen _next time_ fuel his masturbation for the following span of days. He thinks about the ink beneath Hanzo's skin, pulled taught over well-toned muscles, and he fucks his fist as hard as he can. He thinks about Hanzo's long, silky black hair falling in his face, and he moans and drools into his pillow. He thinks about Hanzo's dark eyes, and he shoots hot threads of cum across his sheets. It's like this for the rest of the week. He comes home from work, hopeful that he will bump into Hanzo again, but when he doesn't, it's just him humping his own hand in his bed. 

And then, when he wakes up Sunday morning and walks to the front office to get his mail, he bumps into Genji. 

Jesse is so devastated to see him back that he could almost scream.

"I have a souvenir for you, Jesse," Genji says, flashing him a smile, "But you will have to wait until I unpack." 

"Thanks, Genji. You didn't have to," Jesse says. Genji always brings him shot glasses from wherever he goes. Jesse has built up quite the collection.

They walk back to their apartments side-by-side, Genji hauling his dufflebag over his shoulder. Jesse tries to think of what he can say to fill the silence, but whenever he opens his mouth, it's like his tongue is made of lead. 

"Did you see Hanzo?" Genji asks.

"Yes," Jesse replies.

"Good. He told me he left last night, but part of me worried he never showed up at all! He doesn't care for dogs, you know?" Genji is smiling, and Jesse wants to grab him and scream in his face _\- what are you smiling for? What is there to smile about_?

* * *

That night, Genji comes over to bring Jesse his customary shot glass. Jesse barely even glances at it, doesn't even make note of where it's from. They aren't close by any means, but Genji has spoken to Jesse enough to see he's acting strange. "What is wrong, Jesse? Is something on your mind?"

_Yes!_ Jesse wants to shout, _Your brother's been on my mind for the past three years!_

Instead, all he does is make a noncommittal shrug.

"Did something happen with you and my brother?" Genji asks.

"What? Yer brother? Why would you say that?"

Genji sighs. "Oh, I don't know. Hanzo was acting unusual when I talked to him on the phone."

"Hm. I duno. Maybe somethin' happened at work."

"I think he likes you, you know?" Genji says, "He always offers to dogsit. I try to tell him that I could just have you check in on Ramen, but he jumps at the chance. I know it's not for the dog's sake."

"No," Jesse says, "He definitely don't like me."

It is Genji's turn to shrug. "Well, he does not like most people. I suppose that I would not be surprised."

* * *

Jesse has just changed into his sweats and is sitting down to flip through the channels of his television until he falls asleep on the sofa when there is a knock on his door. Probably Genji, he guesses, and drags himself to his feet. He's tired from a long day at work and not really sure if he has the energy for socializing. He opens the door.

There he is. Hanzo fucking Shimada. 

"Uh....? Can I help you?" Jesse asks. He's honestly kind of floored.

"I am sorry for coming by unannounced," Hanzo says, "But I do not have your number, and... well, I did not want to ask Genji."

"It's okay, but... why're you here?" 

He watches Hanzo's serious, angular face turn pink around the edges. Hanzo's hands ball up into fists at his sides. "You offered, er... you said _next time_."

Jesse's face nearly splits in two with the size of his grin. He grabs Hanzo by the waistband of his pants and pulls him in closer, sweeping in to steal a kiss.

Hanzo's hand slides up between their mouths, his reflexes almost superhuman. His brows furrow. He looks annoyed. "Not in the hallway, you fool. My brother will see us."

Jesse laughs and pulls Hanzo in close against him. Their bodies fit together like a lock and key. He is already peeling away Hanzo's clothes, his lips moving in for a second try, as Hanzo kicks the door shut behind him, leaving the rest of the apartment building none the wiser.


End file.
